Un día más
by Jazmin1396
Summary: Pero…Si fuesen normales, si Agatsuma Soubi no estuviera obligado a seguir las órdenes de su hermano muerto, ¿lo amaría? Era un adulto después de todo. Debía disfrutar de su vida, divertirse en la universidad, embriagarse, salir con chicas… chicas lindas, mayores; sin orejas ni cola. Tocó las suyas con un sentimiento extraño, mescla de curiosidad y desprecio...


Ohaiou, minna-san!

Escribí esto la noche del 14, lo sé… "Qué patética, otra fujoshi que pasa la noche de San Valentín escribiendo yaoi." Sí, pues… no tengo defensa contra eso, pero pasé sola por decisión propia, no faltaron oportunidades y quienes me conocen lo saben, pero siendo franca no he sentido nada sino vacío desde hace mucho tiempo, y utilizar a alguien para llenarlo, a más de ser una bajeza, es una pérdida de tiempo.

Volviendo al Shot, es muy soft ya que intento incursionar en el fandom de Loveless y no pretendo escribir leemon shota de buenas a primeras, con el tiempo tal vez. Pero no hoy.

Aclaración referente al título: Sí, de nuevo… fue un día más para mí y para Ritsuka.

Y… gracias a Nai por leerlo.

Un día más

Pasaba de las nueve de la noche y Ritsuka no podía apartar la mirada del celular. En su cama, con la oscuridad como única compañía esperaba ver la luz intermitente que anunciaba la comunicación de Soubi y no se había hecho presente en todo el día.

Repasaba los recuerdos de la jornada, la imagen de los dulces que la linda pelirosa le había obsequiado, del rostro trágico de Yayoi y la triste sonrisa de sensei. Los quería mucho a todos y era 14 de febrero, una fecha por demás comercial, pero con gran significado para sus amigos.

_"Es una fecha especial, Aoyagi-kun, un día para recordar el cariño que tenemos hacia las personas que han entrado en nuestra vida y nos han dado, de una u otra forma, felicidad. No lo olvides."_

No olvidaba las palabras de su doctora, había una persona con la que específicamente quería disfrutar ese día, e indudablemente se sentía feliz, al menos hasta finalizar la jornada escolar, con la seguridad de que Soubi lo estaría esperando para hacer muchos recuerdos, a la entrada de la secundaria, apoyado en la pared y un cigarrillo entre sus labios, como siempre.

Pero al salir no había nadie.

Al principio se preocupó, pensó que tal vez estaría luchando solo otra vez. Con esa angustia palpitando en su pecho lo llamó mil veces, mas parecía que al teléfono se lo hubiese tragado la tierra.

Kio tampoco sabía nada de él, sólo que había partido temprano anunciando que debía hacer algo muy importante. Ritsuka se entristeció a pesar de que jamás lo admitiría. Pensaba que lo más importante en la vida de Soubi era él.

Pero…Si fuesen normales, si Agatsuma Soubi no estuviera obligado a seguir las órdenes de su hermano muerto, ¿lo amaría? Era un adulto después de todo. Debía disfrutar de su vida, divertirse en la universidad, embriagarse, salir con chicas… chicas lindas, mayores; sin orejas ni cola. Tocó las suyas con un sentimiento extraño, mescla de curiosidad y desprecio; de no tenerlas, en un mundo normal, ¿Soubi… se fijaría en él?

Ante sus ojos la respuesta era obvia: nunca.

A veces ni él mismo toleraba su carácter, sus pensamientos tristes, sus dudas y palabras hirientes. Sopesando la situación con frialdad llegó a la conclusión que nadie en el mundo sería capaz de amarlo con sinceridad, o bien no por mucho tiempo. Excepto Siemei, pero él no volvería.

Su mente exploraba pensamientos aún más sombríos mientras sus labios suaves comenzaban a temblar y la humedad de sus ojos se hacía cada vez más evidente.

Con el rostro escondido en la almohada, adormeciéndose en melancolía, no notó la corriente helada que se coló por la habitación en la tranquilidad de la noche. Una mano helada acarició delicadamente sus orejitas azabache de neko para luego hundir sus dedos largos en la rebelde cabellera del menor, arrancándole con dulzura de la somnolencia.

-¿Soubi?- susurró medio adormecido.

-¿Alguien más tiene la costumbre de visitarte a la mitad de la noche?- le respondió con una sonrisa.

Ritsuka volvió en sí girándose para ver a Soubi inclinado hacia él, con un abrigo gris y su aroma a tabaco en la obscuridad de la habitación. Se movió para hacerle lugar, fingiendo indiferencia, sin atreverse a preguntar en dónde se había metido en todo el día.

El mayor se limitó a rodearlo con sus brazos en tanto se sentaba a su lado, con una mano sujetando el frágil talle y otra en la mejilla del muchacho, acercándolo a su pecho.

-¿Ya es media noche?

-No. Aún puedo decirte: Feliz San Valentín, Ritsuka. Te amo.

El pelinegro se sonrojó, aunque aún tenía ira circulando por sus venas, ¿desaparecía el día entero y creía que lo arreglaría así, tan fácilmente?

Hubiera querido apartarse, gritarle que lo dejara solo, que no volviera nunca… con la certeza de que Soubi le obedecería sin pestañear; pero sencillamente no podía, su cuerpo prefería sentir el calor del de su acompañante que lo abrazaba tan tiernamente.

Lentamente se irguió, buscando con su mano el rostro de Soubi para luego plantarle un beso simple, cándido. Pero era el primero y el luchador de Beloved comprendió que un vínculo real con Loveless no era tan imposible como todos creían.

Fin

Espero que haya sido de su agrado. Me gustaría poder dedicárselo a alguien, pero me es imposible… así que es para ustedes, mis bien amados lectores. Por cierto, una cuestión antes de despedirme, si están solos no olviden que hay otros cientos, tal vez miles de personas en el mundo que comparten esa soledad.

Jazmín1396, 429.

Pd.: Amo los reviews, así que espero sus comentarios para mejorar.


End file.
